Teenagers
by Jennie-Blossom
Summary: Everyone is sixteen, and Arnold comes back from being away for 5-6 years. It's Spring Break! Will Arnold like the new Helga he finds? Will he save her beofre she drowns. Mature content and lot and lots of drug use with alcohol. Don't read if you don't like that kinda thing.
1. The Boy's Back

**AN: I don't own Hey Arnold.**

Arnold was coming back.

Helga blinked as Pheobe stood infront of her to tell her the news. They stood in the halls of H.S. 118. Helga could feel kids passing her, backpacks brushing her arm as kids whizzed by. This was because the bell had just rung, the masses of teenagers rushed to get where they were going. Had it be a hot date, or for the geeks, just running home to study. It was midterms tomorrow, and then spring break. Helga had been thinking about how she was going to spend her week off, but now her long lost love had found his way back into her mind.

Arnold was coming back.

What Pheobe had just told her kept ringing in her head, ringing in her ear drums. She would've probably told Helga soooner, but when they had entered highschool, teachers felt they should have Pheobe skip grades again. Ya know, try it out one more time. So Pheobe was a senior, leaving Helga and her previous classmates being juniors.

Arnold left the begining of middle school, sixth grade, to go off and find his parents. He would've done it sooner, but his Grandparents felt like he should be older, maybe a little wise. Just incase he would've gotten himself into trouble, just incase he wouldn't find his parents. Just incase. Helga remembered there being a goodbye party held on his roof that Gerald had put together really, but help from everyone. Everyone except Helga. She couldn't bear it. The fact he would be going away for God knows how long! She wasn't going to help contribute to that. Arnold knew she wasn't coming. She didn't exactly tell him, but he kind of figured with her lack of contribution to his going away party. She could remember the last time he saw him. It was a month before school had started. She saw him at the park a few hours before his party.

It was awkward. She wanted so much to hug him and kiss him and never let him go. And he knew this. Even though they shrugged of the roof top confession, he knew she had feelings for. He knew that if she tried to show it, people would poke at her for not being the tough Helga people saw her as. And that was okay by him, if she felt like she had to protect her reputation, then so be it. He approached her. She stood there, trying to hold back everything. He caressed her cheek, and he noticed her blush. He smiled to himself, and kissed her rosy cheek. Helga was now frozen. Arnold took her into his arms and held her. He hugged her for a long time.

"Helga?"

Helga shooked the thoughts out of her head. "What?! When?! How did you find this out?"

Pheobe adjusted her blue framed glasses. "Well, Helga, Gerald told me. He actually is planning on picked him up from the airport tomorrow with his new license."

Tomorrow?! Helga could'nt believe it. She was going to see Arnold again. He body guilded her to the exit of the school, and Pheobe followed. "He's trying to pull together some quick welcome back party, Helga. I was wondering...maybe..." She started to stammer.

Helga narrowed her eyes at her long time best friend. "What?"

"Gerald told me to find some people who would like to help out with the arrangements." Pheobe paused. "We do need the help, Helga, and I know how much you miss-"

"Can't do it, Pheebs." She quickly cut her off. "I've got some plans tonight." She actually didn't have anything planned. The fact that he was returning was buzzing her brain. She was confused and excited. It gave her a headache.

"Okay, Helga. Well, if you change your mind, we'll be at Gerald's place. It's going to be a surprise party tomorrow night, you know, if you want to attend."

Helga smiled but it soon faded. Pheobe began running in the opposite direction they were walking down the sidewalk. "Well, gotta go. I'll see you later Helga!" Her japanese friend called out to her.

Helga clutched at her heart. It was like she just couldn't understand the words that Pheobe was telling her. She would have to see him!

She looked down at herself. "But not like this..." She muttered to no one in perticular.

Helga had turned sixteen just a few months ago. He body of course blossomed when she hit puberty. Her breats were a mid C cup. She had hips. She kept in shape from the girls softball team. Which Dr. Bliss has suggested she do to control her anger. Which had helped Helga, she wasn't as nasty as she was growing up. But that didn't stop her from not letting people walk all over her. She wore a shirt much like her dress in fourth grade, but with dark blue jeans that hugged her butt very well. She got rid of her pigtails, and turned it into a ponytail instead with a dark blue cap that was a little big for her head. It was like that on purpose so she could still hide her pink bow she had kept for so long.

Even though she was still a little brute, she had become a little feminie. She tweesed her unibrow and wore massacra, but thats it. She had told Pheobe, that's all the public is getting out of Helga G. Pataki. But for Arnold, since she hadn't seen him in so long, she would do more. She would knock his socks off!

Helga smiled. "That's it! I'll go out right now and find an outfit for the party! I'll be so hot, Arnold won't be able to take his eyes off me. Or maybe his hands." Helga blushed at that last thought. Puberty had come with many perks for her, but one she wan't fond of was her new sex drive. She was still a virgin, but she wanted to do many things most of her classmates had already experimented. She vowed to save herself for Arnold. But man, she was horny!

There was many nights where thought of Arnold. Kissing Arnold. Touching Arnold. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear. These nights were very lonely, and Helga found a way to..._ahem_..relieve herself.

She ran down the block to a dress store she had seen Nadine, who had grown to appriciate a more ventage taste, and Sheena, who had more of an artsy taste now. The boutique was called _Natasha's Heaven_. She stepped inside and heard the door bell ring as the door hit it. The place was slightly small, but with many racks. Racks on the walls, circular racks in the center of the floor. She didn't see many people in here, in fact, just one person. A younger girl, probably a little younger than Helga.

She ventured in furhter into the store. "Now what color should I wear?" She asked aloud.

The younger girl looked over and peered at the strange girl who suddenly started talking to herself.

"I do like pink, but Football Head has seen me in WAY too much pink..." Helga said

"Try red."

Helga looked behind her, to find out it was the younger girl who had spoken. Helga didn't say anything, she just truned her head around.

_Red_. Helga liked red. She agreed that blondes look good in red. A red dress?

Helga shook her head. No. Too classy. This is just a house party. She would find a red shirt and just wear a dark blue pair of skinny jeans.

She wanted something sexy, something to show off her new found tits she'd been waiting to show to someone, ANYONE! She found a shirt. It was a form fitting shirt. Very regular. Short sleeves, not to short but not too long. But It dipped down to Helga's liking in the front. And it was red.

Helga paid for the shirt, which ended up being $39.99. Definatly a rip off! But it was too perfect to pass up. Plus, She was already daydreaming of what Arnold's face would look like when he saw her in it. She could not pass it up!

She had a big smile on her face walking home. She was going to see Arnold tomorrow. She was going to look slamming. "Plus, I dont' have to set up anything at Hair Boy's house." She chulcked to herself.

Helga couldn't wait.

Arnold was coming back!


	2. Today Was A Good Day

**I don't own HA.**

He could see the plane landing from his window seat. The plane shook as the wheels touched the ground and Arnold let out a sigh of relief. He was back in Hillwood. His home, his true home, where he spent most of his youth, playing baseball in the streets untill they cleaned up Gerald field. Where he tried effortlessly trying to fly his stubborn kite. This is where he got Stoop Kid to get off his suit. This was everything to him. He was here to catch up with old friends, maybe make some new ones. Then he'd be out of here once the week was over.

That put a frown on Arnold's face.

He sat waiting on the runway, waiting for the flight attendants say it's okay to start getting up and grab the carry-ons. Arnold leaned his head on his arm and sighed. It had been an eight hour flight from Colombia, South America. There he became fluent in Spanish and gotten to know most of the village people well. He taught many of the younger ones American sports, like football. And listened to the elder ones with their stories and legends.

He had fun traveling the world with his parents. He saw many places, but mostly heartache. He had taken his life back home for granted. There were so many starving people, riddled with diesease. Nobody had much, just survivng on the love of the family members. Some didn't even have that.

The plane slowly crept to the gate and came to a stop. He smiled. Gerald should be here, his long time bestfriend. He took off a day of school, even with all the midterms going on, just to pick him up. He was grateful. He told Gerald he didn't have to. His grandparents could've just given him a ride. But when Gerald insisted, Arnold couldn't keep telling him no. It meant a lot.

Arnold stood up and grabbed his carry-on. He slowly walked out of the plane, onto the gate, and out into the airport. A strong smell of McDonalds and gym clothes filled his nose. He looked around, hoping to see his buddy.

"Arnold!" A tall African-American waved his hand. "Over here!"

He saw and quickly walked over. He stood infront of Gerald and they did their handshake that they haven't done in over five years.

"Gerald," Arnold spoke as they were done. "How are you? Traffic wasn't too bad?"

"Nah man. It was cool. Any reason to take the Volvo out."

Arnold chuckled.

"So, do you have any plans so far?" Gerald asked, hoping he wouldn't because people were already starting to show up at his house.

"No." Arnold shook his head. "Just gonna head home, catch up with Grandma and Grandpa. Unpack, you know."

Gerald and Arnold jumped on the moving sidewalk and made thier way out of the airport. Arnold took a good look at his friend. His hair was a little shorter, much like Jamie-o"s was while they were growing up. Gerald had definitely bulked up, and his skin probably had gotten a little darker. Arnold couldn't really tell. He had saggy blue jeans on, with some white K-Swiss. He was wearing a jersey as usual, but a blue one. An Eli Manning jersey.

"We just gotta drop something off at my house first then I'll take you home. Cool?" Gerald said with a slightly deceiveing look on his face.

"Yeah, thats cool. What do you have to drop off?" Arnold was curious, much like when he was younger.

Gerald shook his head. "Nothing important. Just something my mom told me to pick up."

"Oh Okay." Something was up. Arnold could feel it.

The two teenagers made thier way to baggage claim to pick up Arnold's suitcase. They talked about Arnold's life in Coloumbia, and some of his life in Africa. Gerald, a little jealous that his friend got to travel the world, listened intently. Trying not to spill the beans about the party. They eventually made their way to Gerald's car. Arnold would soon see everyone he hadn't seen in what seemed like a lifetime.

* * *

Helga stared to the classroom clock, sitting in her last period, Trigonometry. Her hands gripped her desk so tightly that her knuckles began turning white. This had been the Friday from hell. Not only with all the midterms going down, she was to see her love god tonight. And the day couldn't go any slower. She had notice that in homeroom, Gerald wasn't here. He also wasn't there in her third period class, Chemistry. She knew he must be at the airport picking Arnold up. Then he would drive him to Gerald's house, and there Arnold would be for the night.

Helga bit her bottom lip. She was nervous, and couldn't stop daydreaming about how tonight would go. She could just picture it. She would walk in, all the boys staring at her like she was a goddess, but she would just push them away and make her way to Arnold. Arnold would stare at her with loving eyes and confess that she was all he could think about while he was away. Then they would embrace each other and share a long passionate-

The bell rang.

Helga came back from her daydream, and realized that, one, Spring Break offically just started, and two, she would see Arnold tonight. "Yes!" Helga hissed and she shovved everyone who got in her way. "Move aside, bucko!"

She had much to do. She definately wasn't going to arrive before him. No. She was going to be 'fashionably late'. She wasn't going to seem like she was anxious to come to the party. She was going to act like she had other plans, and only wanted to stop in for a few short mintunes. She raced home, probably getting there sooner than the bus would've. Ran through the door of her house and let it slam behind her.

Miriam stirred from the noise and looked up from the couch she was laying on. She fixed her crooked glasses. "Helga, honey, is that you?"

"Yeah, mom, gotta go." Helga ran upstairs and closed her door. She threw her backpack on the bed, and went over to her vanity she recieved from Olga as a christmas present when she was thirteen.

Helga stared at herself, widdening her big blue eyes. She grabbed her tweezers and had gotten a few stray hairs between her eyebrows. Then she undressed herself, ready to hop in the shower.

Turning on the hot water, she wondered if she should use a citrusy shampoo or lavender. Finally deciding on citrus, she vicously scrubbed her hair, washed her body in pear, then jumped out of the shower. She grabbed Olga's blow dryer and went at it. Her hair became naurally curled the more it dried. She ran out of the bathroom with towel wrapped around her and into her bedroom. She opened up her underwear drawer and noticed she had no thongs left, only granny panties.

"Shit." Helga groaned. "Well, it's not like Arnold is going to sleep with me the first day he's back." Helga averted her eyes. "Though, I wish he would..."

She continued to get dressed, she slipped on the shirt she bought yesterday and some dark skinny jeans. Then slipped on some black flats to finsh the look. Sitting down at her vanity once again, it was time to put on make-up. Helga didn't really want to doll herself up, it might look like she was trying too hard. But she did want to try a little. She put on light powder, then eyeliner and masscara.

"There!" Helga annouced to no one in particular. She was ready.

* * *

Arnold and Gerald arrived at Gerld's house. There were many cars parked outside. It was just getting dark, without looking at the car clock, Arnold guessed it was probably a little after six.

"Gerald, why are there so many cars parked outside of your house?"

Gerald scratched his head. "I dunno man. Weird."

"Gerald." Arnold said in a stern voice. "Did you invite eveyone to your house, and then decided to bring me here?"

Gerald didn't reply. Just smiled and stepped out of the car and made his way up the steps leading to his house. To be honest, Arnold had gotten excited. Gerald put together a surprise party just for him. Now he was to see all his friends he had missed in the last five years.

Gerald stopped in front of his door. "You first, man." He held his arm out infront of Arnold.

Arnold grabbed the door knob and took a deep breath. "Here goes." He muttered.

Arnold opened the door.

"Arnold!" Yelled a group of people before him.

He saw Rhonda, who was quite tall and way over dressed to this occasion. Harold wasn't as fat as Arnold remember. He had lost a lot of weight, and gained some muscle but he still looked a little chunky. There was Stinky, who, believe it or not, had gotten taller and probably skinnier. He looked a bit zoned out. Maybe stoned. He saw Sid, who looked just as zoned out as Stinky did. His hair was thicker, and longer. No longer wearing his green hat. There was Nadine, who wore all black with balck make-up. Arnold thought to himself that her and Rhonda probably don't talk anymore. He saw Sheena and Eugene together, proably dating. Sheena's style didn't change much, nor did her looks. Only that she was wearing pink lensed glasses. Eugene had matching ones. He was just as tall as Sheena. His hair was a dark brown. Maybe dyed. But her was still pale. Arnold wondered if he was still clumsy as ever. Then he had seen Lila. Arnold found her somewhat attractive. Long red hair, with a few freckles on her cheeks. Her style wasn't so girly, more like Rhonda's but not so overly dressed. She was maybe a B cup, somewhat curvly, but closer to looking like a stick. She was very skinny. Almost deathly skinny.

As the hour went by, he slso saw Pee Pod Kid, Brainy, Chocolate boy, Curly, Pheobe, who had spent most of the night next to Gerald. There was Iggy and Lorenzo. Someone was missing though. And Arnold knew who it was. He had been looking forward to seeing her, and was hoping to see her here. Arnold knew she probably wasn't going to come. If she din't come to the goodbye party, why would she come to the welcome back party?

Harold, Stinky, and Sid stood suspiously by the punch bowl.

"Hehe, this is going to be an awesome party once we add this." Harold said to his comrades.

"Yeah, this is gonna be great." Sid agreed. He pulled out a bottle out of his pocket. It was Green Apple Smirnoff Vodka.

"Everyone is gonna get so wasted!" Stinky said in his country accent.

"Yeah, don't puke!" Harlod elbowed him in the side. "Oof!"

Sid began pouring the vodka into the two punch bowls provided while Harold and Stinky were lookouts.

"And don't you dumbass' say anything about this, or I'll pound you." Harold threatened.

Once Sid was finished, all three walked away and stood back to see if anyone who began drinking it. Curly was the first to go over to the punch bowl and take a drink. He took a large gulp and smacked his lips. Then he went for more.

"Yes!" The three boys high fived.

It had been a couple hours since Arnold had arrived, maybe around seven-thirty. Helga decided it was a good time to arrive. She walked in the door and shut it behind her quitely. There was a lot of people, some looked a bit tispy. Rhonda had a flush to her face and was slurring. Sid and Stinky looked like they smoked a bowl or two out back. Loud ninties rock was playing, making it hard for her to hear. She looked around. She didn't see Arnold, or Pheobe for that matter. She was planning on talking to her for most of the night. She walked over to the snack table, shoved some chips in her mouth, took a cup and filled it with punch. She downed her drink.

_This tastes a little odd..._Helga just shrugged it off and grabbed another drink. She was nervous and it was making her thirsty. She walked around the room, suddenly someone had bumped into her. Helga turned and saw Sheena dancing, looking a little tipsy.

"Helga!" She exclaimed and hugged her.

Helga pushed her away and brushed herself off as if she was contagious.

"Helga, you look so hot!" Sheena said brushing Helga's hair out of her face.

"Sheena, what the hell is wrong with-"

Suddenly Sheena had kissed Helga on the lips. Helga's eyes went wide and pushed Sheen away once more.

Eugene was close by, who also went wide eyed. Helga could hear Sid and Stinky snickering. Someone exclaiming that there was some lezzie action going on. Helga left the living room before more of a crowd came. She ventured into the kitchen where she saw Pheobe and Gerald. The music was slightly quieter.

"Helga." Gerald said cooly. "My main lady." They did a little fist bump.

Once Arnold left, Pheobe and Gerald became close, thus Helga became close with him too. She decided that Gerald wasn't so bad once she got to know him. Plus she could not hate her best friend's boyfriend. Well, they weren't really dating. Who knows what they are.

"You look good." Gerald said. "It isn't for-"

Pheobe elbowed him in the chest. "You do look good, Helga. Are you wearing eyeliner?"

Helga nodded. All of a sudden she started to get a little hot and her knees began to feel like jell-o.

"So much for helping out, Helga." Gerald said sarcastically. "I didn't think you would show up. Again!"

Helga scowled. "Maybe next time you shouldn't assume so quickly. Where is..Arnold anyway?"

Both Gerald and Pheobe looked around.

"Well, he was just with us..." Phoebe trailed off.

"He's been all over tonight. You gotta look for him." Gerald said, wrapping his arm around Pheobe's waist as she giggled from his gesture.

Helga rolled her eyes as she drank what was left of her drink. She looked down at her empty cup. _Have I really been drinking that much punch? I don't remember drinking all this..._

"I'm going to get more drink? Do you two want anything?"

The two love birds shook thier head and Helga exited the kitchen and made her way to the snack table again. She poured another drink and started drinking again. Sid had wandered over to Helga.

"Damn, you look good, Helga. I like that shirt you're wearing."

Helga looked over to Sid, who was slightly taller than her now. He was clearly staring at her chest.

"Buzz off shit for brains." She said to him.

"I liked that kissed you and Sheena had. Who knew she had a wild side right?"

Helga downed her drink trying to avoided talking to Sid, then reaching for the ladel to pour herself another one. "Yeah yeah. Hey, have you seen Arnold? I got hear a little while ago and haven't seen the football head."

Sid laughed. "I haven't heard you call him that in a long time. So, baby, you got a little nickname for me?"

"Yeah." She narrowed her eyes at him. He either smoked too much pot or took one too many shots because he was messing with the wrong person. "Shit for brains, like I said." She walked away from him.

"Ouch."

She ventured out back to the living room and up the stairs. she must've slipped or something because she was stumbling. She caught herself before making a fool of herself. He vision was getting slightly,well, all over the place. she knew she was getting drunk. She smiled. She liked the feeling. She turned around and headed back down stairs to maybe lighten up a little. Maybe do a little dancing. She saw Lila dancing to some old Ice Cube song form the ninties. Lila had a drink in her hand, and Helga knew she was probably tipsy too. She started dancing with Lila, which surprised her. She didn't hate Lila like how she did in fourth grade, but she didn't really talk to the girl either. She was on the Cheerleading squad with Rhonda. Not really her group of people to hang out with.

Arnold was on the roof, the party had gotten a little crowded for his liking. He had been drinking some punch, which he could tell had been spiked. But today, he didn't care. It was his party and he'd never tasted alcohol before, so why not, he asked himself. He had been drinking the last hour and a half, and he was definatly tipsy, maybe even drunk. He couldn't walk straight, nor could he talk to Pee Pod Kid without slurring. He decieded to head downstairs to see how things were going. He entered the living room to find everyone dancing. He saw Sheena, Lila, and..Helga?!

Arnold froze on the stairs with his mouth open. He saw Helga dancing and laughing with a drink in her hand, the other around Lila's waist. She was beautiful. she was wearing a red shirt that cut down to Arnold's liking and some tight jeans that made her butt look...well, fantastic. Her long blonde hair bounced as she moved her hips along with Lila's. She had two eyebrows and was wearing makeup. He couldn't believe it. Helga had turned into a bombshell!

He suddenly had a bunch of courage. It must've been the alcohol.

He walked down the stairs to Helga, who had her back turned to him. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around. Before she could say anything, he pulled her close by the hip so that thier fronts went into each other.

Helga blushed. "Arnold?!"

He noticed her cheeks went red. He couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or maybe she was nervous. He didn't care.

He began to dance with her, moving his hips to the music, hoping she would start moving too. She did. She turned around so that her butt was touching him and she began to move her body down. Helga took Arnold's only free hand and moved it up and down her side. His breathing turned heavy, Helga could feel it on the back of her neck. Helga bent down, and turned her head around, giving him a coy smile and a great veiw of her butt.

Arnold's mind imediately went to dirty thoughts.

Ice Cube's song ended and turned to a slower song. They stopped dancing and Arnold rubbed the back of his head.

"Ugh, sorry about that, I-"

Helga grabbed his hand. "Wanna come with me to get another drink? I'm empty." She shook her empty drink

He smiled. "Sure."

Helga guilded him to the table, where the punch was getting low. Helga frowned. This was probably thier last drink. She liked the effects of alcohol. It made her flirty. It made her brave. It gave her balls she didn't have.

Helga grabbed the ladel and pour him and her another drink.

"Do you want to go to the roof so we can talk more privatly?" Arnold asked.

Helga smiled and nodded. She was in heaven.


	3. Apologies With Hotdogs and Weed

**I don't own Hey Arnold.**

Helga woke up to the sunlight bursting through her window and looked at the clock. It was Saurday, 11:08 read her nightstand clock. She flung back into to her bad. _Damn_ her head hurt. This would be her first hangover. She though back to last night. Seeing all her friends drunk, her being drunk herself. Dancing with Lila, none the less! She remember dancing with Arnold. She remember going up to the roof with Arnold.

_Helga guilded Arnold to the wall that protected people from falling off the roof. She turn herself to face him. He had gotten very close to her, still drunk from all the punch he had. He could smell her scent coming off her neck._

_"Arnold..." She whispered, almost moaned he thought. _

_He leaned his body into her and he kissed her neck lightly. He wanted to taste her. He had never kissed a girl before. Nor had he kissed a girl's neck in a romantic sense. He took his arms, dropping the drink he had in his hand delibertly, and wrapped them around her pulling her closer to him. Helga out both her hands into his har and massaged his scalp. She moaned._

_Arnold's eyes widened. He stopped to look at her face. Her eyes were closed._

_Once Arnold stoppped, Helga opened her eyes and saw a suprised Arnold. "Uh-" Helga stammered. "I gotta go Arnold, it wsa nice seeing you again." _

_Helga pushed past his and ran downstairs. What was she doing?! She reached the door and ran outside and halfway down the block to hide in an alley just incase he would follow her. She stopped to catch her breath and suddenly vomited._

_Must be the alcohol._

Helga could feel her cheeks blush as she thought about Arnold kissing her neck. She could still feel his hot saliva on her neck. Why did she do that?! He must think that she was a freak. But then again...why did she stop it? Was her moan too much? Did he think she was easy? So many thoughts raced through her mind. She knew one thing, she wasn't going to drink again.

Helga go out of bed, that's when she realized she was still wearing the clothes from last night. How didn she get home? Helga put on some lounge pants and a tank top that she completely fell out of at the top. She wandered downstairs to find her mother sleeping on the kitchen counter. It was Saturday so her father must've been at the beeper emporium. She looked in the cabinets for something to eat, only to find a spool or yarn and a computer mouse. Helga sighed, nothing changes.

She was hungry, not caring, she put on sunglasses and headed out to the corner store. The light hit her, and almost immediately gave her a headache. She was to get food and probably pain medicine. Just as she turned the corner, who else would she have bumped into other that Arnold. The last and first person she wanted to see right now.

* * *

Arnold woke up in a room that wasn't the jungle. A room that wasn't his room in Hillwood. He paniced for a second, the the memories of last night flooded his mind. He was in Jamie-O's old room, before he went and moved out.

_Helga..._

He had laid the moves on Helga Pataki last night. He had no idea what had gotten over him. He was so ashamed of himself. He had become an overbearing drunk asshole. Taking advantage of Helga, who was obviously drunk as well.

Arnold shook his head in embarrassment. He was so wrapped up in how Helga looked, the teenager in him had taken over. The hormonal teenager in him. And he hadn't gone away just yet. He wanted Helga, for the first time in his life. She had grown to be such a beautiful, hot woman. He lusted for her. He looked down and realized he had given himself 'morning wood'.

He had to becareful to control himself more. And more importantly, he had to apologize. And he wanted to see her again. Arnold looked at the clock, he had slept in. Only because he was at someone else's house, and no alarm was set for him.

It was 10:59. Helga would be up, he thought, and it's a Saturday. He sat up and stood up from the bed. He had gotten dressed in some jeans, a white tee with a red buttoned up shirt over it that he kept unbottoned.

When he opened the door and walked out into the living room, he saw many young teens passed out in random places. Harold was on the dinning room table with a half eaten sub still hanging out of his mouth. Lila and Stinky had the couch, Lila passed out on him. Sid was on the stairs. Arnold tip-toed to Gerald's room. He did a light knock.

When no one answered he whispered. "Gerald...?"

Arnold creeked open the door and peeked in. He saw a blanket quickly cover up a African-American teen and an Asian-American teen.

"Arnold! Get outta here man!" Gerald threw a pillow at the door, hitting Arnold.

Arnold blushed, and quickly shut the door. "Sorry! Sorry..." Then Arnold smiled. His friend, Gerald, finally had gotten who he wanted many years ago.

Without telling his friend where he was going, he left the house as quietly as he could. He was to make ammends. He walked down the stairs and down a few blocks. He couldn't help thinking about Helga. Helga's voice, Helga's smell, Helga's body. The way she danced around him at the party. The way she tasted on the roof. He was suprised that she moaned. He never made a girl moan...sexually.

Arnold gulped.

He had stopped because of what he had done to her without her consent. Obviously it wasn't what she wanted since she bolted out of there faster than Speedy Gonzalas. He was so embarassed, but he wanted more. He wanted to see Helga more, possibly get her consent. Possibly find out if her feelings from a long time ago were still there, after five years. If so, he wanted to get to know Helga. Find out what makes her tick, what makes her smile and laugh.

Arnold blushed. Find out what else makes her moan.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. No! He was to act a gentelman. Make eye contact and-

Suddenly, as he turned the corner on her street, he bumped into Helga Pataki. They both fell backwards. When Arnold had looked up to see who it was, he saw her in a tight white tank with her breasts practically falling out. Major cleavage. Arnold couldn't take his eyes away from the wonderful plunging line that was between her breasts.

"Arnold?!"

Arnold looked up and blushed. Hoping she didn't notice, which she didn't, he got up and brushed himself off and offered her a hand. She looked up at him, blinked, and accepted.

"Are you okay, Helga?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

She nodded, to afraid to say anything.

"Listen, where are you going? I was wondering if I could talk with you." He asked.

"Uh, I'm starving. Miriam has nothing in the house and I was just going to pun to a 7-11 for some snacks." She said trying not to make eye contact.

"Do you want to go out to lunch with me?" Arnold asked. "I'd like to sit down somewhere with you. Talk about last night."

Helga gulped so loudly she thought he could've heard it. "Y-Yeah, sure, whatever floats that football head of yours."

Arnold smiled. That was the Helga he remembered.

* * *

They sat across from each other at a hotdog joint. Arnold bougth both of them a hotdog and some water. They chose a table outside becuase of how good the weather felt during the spring time. Arnold looked over at Helga, who was ading ketchup and mustard to her hotdog. She took a bite out of it, got some ketchup on the corner of her mouth.

"So what's up, Arnoldo?" She asked with her mouth full and some of her bun spitting out of her mouth.

_Attractive..._Arnold thought sarcastically. This would help him. He wanted Helga so bad, he couldn't think about her sexually. He took a closer look at her. She wore a white tank, with pink pj pants. Make up still on from last night, her hair was matted and tangled. This was good, this would help him control him urges. Then he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He could see nipples poking out from the thin white fabric of her tank.

Arnold gulped. This was not good.

"U-Uh....Helga..." He managed to get out. "About last night..." Arnold starred down at his hotdog, trying not to look at her.

Helga swallowed her bite and blushed. _Last night..._She ddin't want to talk about last night, but she knew he would want to. She couldn't let anything out. She had to make up something, anything!

"I'm sorry for being so aggressive." Arnold blushed. "Someone had put some vodka in the punch bowl. I didn't know what I was drinking, I really don't know what came over me. One thing kind of just lead to another. He..he." He laughed uncomfertably while rubbing the back of his head. He just kept throwing excuses out, trying to cover up why he really did that. He felt bad for lying, but he couldn't let her know what kind of perv he had become during in puberty years.

Helga let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "It's okay Football Head, we all just got a little ahead of ourselves. I was dancing with Lila, for heaven sakes!" She laughed, trying to play everything off.

Arnold took a bite out his hotdog and nodded. He was glad she wasn't getting worked up over this. She had changed. He remembered the Helga who laughed at him, put glue on his butt, squirted water at him at the drinking fountain. The Helga before him was much calmer. She still seemed to have the fire, but she definately grew up a little. He smiled to himself. He couldn't believe it. It made him chuckle.

"What?" Helga asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Head is still in the clouds, huh, Hair boy?"

He shrugged, not wanting to lie again. He smiled at her, She may have changed, but she still had a pretty scary scowl.

Halga looked at her company. His head still football shaped. But he had grown a lot taller, and was a lot tanner. Being so much closer to the equator must've done it. He wasn't very bulky, but toned. He was sexy. She began thinking of him kissing her neck last night, his tan arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. She shivered.

He noticed her shiver. "Are you cold? You wanna go? I mean, we can still hang out but, if you cold, we can go inside somewhere." Arnold said.

Helga shook her head. "Thanks for the lunch, Arnoldo." She took her last bite. "But I have things to do on this _great_ Saturday." She said sarcastically.

Arnold was dispointed, but he understood. "Well, uh, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

_Sunday night?_ Helga thought._ I don't have anything planned..._

"Maybe you can come by my house. Uh, you know, maybe watch some movies or something?"

"Just the two of us?" Helga asked

Arnold blushed. "Well, yeah, is that okay?" He realized how nervous he had become around her. What power she had over him.

_Holy shit! He just asked me to his house for tomorrow night!_ Helga was ecstatic, screaming in her head. "Sure, whatever." She tried to say as calmly and conficent as she could.

"Awsome!" Arnold jumped up with soem much force and knocked over his water onto Helga. See, this wouldn't have been that big of a deal, except Helga was wearing a white tank top. Once the water hit her, her breast were on show for the world to see. Good thing no one else was around, except Arnold.

Arnold's mouth openned slightly as he stared at her newly uncovered chest. They were beautiful. He could see each nipple poking out, hard from being cold. He wanted to touch them so badly.

"Arnold! What the hell!" Helga crossed her arms, covering herself.

Arnold shook the thoughts out of his head. "I'm sorry, Helga! Here let me get you some napkins!" Arnold picked up some napkins that were found in the center of the table. He handed them to her and she began to dry herself off, keeping herself covered as much as she could. Arnold felt extremely bad, but he was enjoying watching herself clean off her chest. She was touching herself all over her chest, trying to get herself dry. Arnold had gotten hard. He sat back down to hide his boner.

"Thanks a lot, paste for brains!" Helga yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Arnold said. "It was an accident."

"Now I gotta go home! I can't just head over to Sid's like this!" Helga grumbled.

"Sid's?" Arnold questioned. "Why are you gong to Sid's?"

"None of you buisness, Arnold." And with that, Helga stormed off.

"I'll be at your house around six tomorrow, Helga!" Arnold called out, still afraid to get up.

"Whatever!"

* * *

Helga went home and had gotten changed. She loved Arnold, but couldn't believe what he had done. She should've wore a bra! Now Arnold had seen the girls, and gawked at them like they were meant!

Helga shivered. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

It was almost three and she needed to get over to Sid's before he ran out. She put on some jeans, a black form fitting tee now, with a bra. Put her hair in a ponytail, and raced out the door. She waited at the bus stop for the town bus.

She smiled to herself under the spring sun. Arnold asked her to come over for tomorrow. To hang out. Just the two of them! Helga hugged herself and spun around. "Arnold, my beloved, you are coming to my house tomorrow and picking me up! Like a date!"

Helga froze. A date? Was it a date? Does it constitue as a date? There will be only two people...._What if we have sex?_ Helga asked herself. She began to get nervous.

The bus pulled up, Helga walked on and gave the man a buck and some change. She walked down the isle and took a window seat.

Helga wanted sex. She was a horny teenager and still a virgin. She masturbated almost every night, thinking of Arnold. More than anything, she wanted to have sex with Arnold. But was she ready? She gulped down hard. She needed to relax her nerves. She looked out the window and watched the building race by. Untill her stop was nearing. She pressed the button and the bus came to a stop infront of Sid'd house. She was to calm her nerves alright.

She knocked on his door. She could hear some rustling. Shortly after, he opened the door.

"Helga, babe." Sid said cooly. "I didn't think you were coming."

Helga walked in and he closed the door behind her. "Enough with the small talk, Sid, I'm here to pick up then I'm getting out." She crossed her arms.

"Sure, sure." He said quickly. "Gotta go up to the room."

Helga knew the deal. It was the samething everytime she came here, and she was here often. She was picking up pot. She wasn't a big pothead, smoked every once and a while. Sid was her dealer. Dealed out of his room, keeping it from his parents.

She could remember the first time she smoked. It was after a baseball game at Gerald feild. She was fifteen, like her classmates, and they all were reasting in an alley against the wall. Soem people left to go home. It was Gerald, Harold, Stinky, Sid, and her. Stinky pulled out a joint. He asked if anyone wanted a taste. Gerald shook his head and left, saying he was good on that. Harold made up some excuse with the football team, but stayed. Sid puffed on it and looked at Helga. He was passing it to her. She looked at the joint.

It was white, very twisted. It smelled like burning grass. Sid called her chicken for not taking it yet. Her pride got the best of her, not letting anyone call her chicken. She took the joint. Puffed once....Puffed twice. It went back to Stinky. She was high as a kite. She kept laughing at everything, it made her happy. It made her relax and forget about her home life. So she kepted buying from Sid, a year later.

Helga followed Sid up to his room. He closed the door behind her once they stepped inside. He tossed her a sandwich baggy of weed and she tossed him a fifty. She truned around to leave but Sid had stopped her.

"Wait, Helga. I got some new stuff I'd like to show you."

Helga turned her head. New stuff? He had caught her interest.

Out from his sock drawer he pulled out a prescription bottle. He opened it and pour some of its contents onto his hand. He showed her his hand. She looked. There was pills, pills she'd neer seen before. They were blue and green, and in the shape of stars.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Happy pills. They make everything wonderful and feel so good. You'll love 'em." Sid explained.

She knew what they were. Extascy. She had never taken E before...

"How much?" She asked again.

"Ten per pill."

Helga bought two. She stuffed her illegal drugs in her pocket, and went downstairs. She left Sid's house in a hurry, without saying goodbye.


	4. Call My Friend Jack

**I don't own Hey Arnold.**

**I'm now changing the rating to an R. Too much drugs for it to be considered Teen.**

Sunday morning had come and Arnold starred at the ceiling above his bed. Could he really call it his bed, since he hadn't layed in it for so long. He had woken up a few minutes before. He looked at his clock.

_10:30_

He was going to see Helga in almost seven hours. He was going to pick her up, well, walk over to her house, get her, and walk back over here. _Not very classy..._He thought. Maybe he could borrow Grandpa's packard. At least that way it would seem like a date.

"...Date..." Arnold whispered aloud.

Could he call it a date? He asked her to watch movies at his house. Just the two of them. I guess it was a date. "Pretty lousy date, Arnold." He said to himself.

The truth was he wanted to be closer to Helga. He wanted to be alone with her, in the dark. But he knew he couldn't do anything. She would come over, watch movies, and that would be it. She would leave. They weren't going to do anything. Especially sex. Right?

Was he ready to have sex? He was still a virgin. Unable to do anything with the woman body, he wasn't even sure if he knew what he was doing. He had seen porn, he knew the concept of sex. But did he know how to do the right thing? No he did not. Thats not the only thing that stopped his hopes right in thier tracks. He had no means of protection. He knew he wouldn't get his pecker anywhere if it wasn't wrapped.

_Wait..._Arnold thought._ What if she comes over and she does want to have sex? What if one thing leads to another and things get heated again? And she wants to have sex? We can't because I have no condoms. She'll be all ready and she'll turn me down becuase i have no protection._

Then he thought yeah right, because she wasn't going to have sex anyway! He told himself to get it through his head and stop acting like a pervert. He wasn't going to get to have sex with Helga Pataki. He laughed to himself for even thinking of that.

Silence dawned over him. _It wouldn't help to be prepared...._

And out the door to the store was Arnold.

Helga took the cigar out of the wrapper. She sat on her bed indiana style. No one was home, it was around noon. She licked the cigar all over until the leaf of it was very moist. She peeled off the leaf and put it on a magaizine that was to the side of her. The wind from the open window made her skin get chills. She took a knife out of her drawer beside her bead and spit open the rest of the cigar. Dumped the tabacco out the window, and turned back to her nightstand. There was a decent pile of pot she had broken up. She pinched it and filled her now empty cigar. It was now a blunt. After fillling up her blunt, she took the leaf that was now dry, and wrapped her blunt together.

"Nice." Helga said to no one in particular. "I'm gonna smoke some weed. I'm gonna smoke this awesome blunt." She said in a sing tone.

She grabbed her ligher from top of her night stand and lit her blunt. She took a big puff and let it out of the window, immediately feeling the affects.

She took the bag that held her pills out of the drawer and held them up in front of her face. She wasn't sure why she bought them. Helga didn't do these kind of things....but she was very curious. Now that she was smoking weed, she had become more curious of the drug world. Curious and afraid. What if they harmed her? What if she passed out and never woke up?But then again....

She took another puff.

If they made her feel goos like pot did then...she just had to try it. But if she was going to do that, she ahd to be safe about it. If she passed out, she would want someone nearby to help her. Someone who wasn't really going to judge her. She was going over Arnold's house tonight. Would he get mad if he found out she took E before coming over? Would he call the cops on her?

Helga's eyes became heavy as she took a puff of her weed cigar.

Or even worse, he may call an ambulence even if nothing wrong was happening. Helga rolled her eyes, Arnold was a goodie goodie. It probably wasn't a good idea for her to take E before coming over. But who else could she be with that would keep her safe. Maybe she could bring them with her and explain to Arnold that he made he feel safe and couldn't think of anywhere else better. Maybe she could use her girly charm to win him over.

Helga took another puff and chuckled as smoke came out of her lungs. "It could work." She said a loud.

She looked down at the blunt and noticed she smoke only half. She put the rest out and put it in a baggie to save for later. She looked at the clock, it was almost one. She had to shower, find clothes to wear tonight, because Arnold would be here to pick her up.

Helga smiled and laid back on her bed. "Arnold! Is coming here! To take me back to his house! Where we're going to watch movies!" She yelled flailing her arms and legs everywhere.

_Meanwhile..._

The bell rang as Arnold walked into the store where Gerald worked to try and save money. He knew if her bought condoms else where, the word would travel so fast, his Grandpa would know before he got home. He looked around for Gerald, who wasn't at the counter. It was slow, only Arnold was there.

Gerald bolted out of the back when he heard the door hit the bell, but relaxed when he saw it was only Arnold.

"What up, Arnold?" He stood behind the counter where coffee was being brewed. Arnold enjoyed the smell. "How did you like that surprise party?"

Arnold walked over and they did thier since preschool 'handshake'. "I wouldn't call that a surprise, Gerald. There was so many cars parked out front."

"Hey, you didn't know when I picked you up from the airport, did you?"

"Hehe, I guess not." Arnold rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, Gerald, I need to pick up something."

"What do you need?"

"Well, uh,...I need condoms."

"What?! What do you need condoms for?"

"Why else would someone need condoms?" Arnold asked.

Gerald looked up at the ceiling. "Well you could make balloons out of them. You could probably use them as gloves. You could keep water in them, of maybe dirt." He said counting them off with his fingers.

"Gerald. I'm not going to carry dirt around in condoms."

Just then, a white male walked in, slightly older than the two of them. He began walking over to them.

"So tell me, why do you need condoms?" Gerald asked again, not really caring about who walked in.

"Well, I just wanna be prepared." Arnold began blushing. "Just incase something happens tonight."

"Excuse me." The male gentelman said as he stood beisde Arnold.

Gerald ignored him. "Just incase what happens? Are you going to have sex tonight?" Gerald questioned.

Arnold shrugged. "I don't know. I'm having Helga com over to my house tonight and watch movies."

"Helga Pataki!?" Gerald exclaimed.

"Excuse me. Can I have some coffee please? Black?"

Gerald turned to the man and glared. "Can't you see we're tallking, white?" He turned to Arnold again. "As I was saying...Helga Pataki?! Man, she would never fuck you! Since you've been gone, she's been turning down every man's offer to do anything with her."

"Really? Thats probably why she ran from me the night of the party."

Gerald gave a questioning look. "Huh?"

So Arnold explained what had happened on the roof.

"Oooooohhh."

The stood in silence, even the customer.

"You're a bold kid Arnold, a bold kid. I'll give you the condoms man." Gerald started to walk over to the cash regesters, behind the counter hung the condoms. "I wish you good luck man. Which ones do you want?"

Arnold looked at the selection before him. He had never bought condoms was thin, ultra thin, lubed, ribbed, magmum, warming sensation, cooling sensation, minty sensation. It made Arnold dizzy. "Which one do you think?"

Before Gerald could say anything, the man spoke up. "The ladies really like Ultra thin kid. Nobody likes condoms, but we gotta use them. So you want to ones that both of you can feel the most with."

Both of the boys laughed uneasy, looking back at each other.

"Well, the man has a point." Gerald said.

"Alright, Gerald, give me them." Arnold pulled out money and paid for the condoms. The first pack he ever bought.

Gerald out them in a bag. "Like I said, good luck man."

Arnold began walking out of the store. "Thanks, I'll probably need it."

"So, Shortman," Phil had walked up to Arnold's room and stood in the doorway. "You got a little friend coming over tonight huh?" Phil chuckled.

"Yeah, I do Grandpa." Arnold was brushing his hair, trying to figure out what to do with it.

"Lemme guess, it's your little blonde friend with the one eyebrow."

"Grandpa." Arnold groaned. "She has two eyebrows now."

"Oooo, well, I guess you're going to need the Packard to go pick her up then."

"Could I?" Arnold asked.

"Sure, Shortman." Phil tossed the keys at him. "Hehe, no funny bussiness, okay Arnold?"

Arnold walked over to his bed and sat down. He had given up on his hair. "Grandpa...I'm a little nervous." Arnold said looking down at his hands, which held the Parkard's keys.

Phil sat down beside his grandson. "Thats to be expected. Why I remember when I first courted your Grandma. She was so pretty when I picked he up at her house and brought her over. Boy, was I nervous, just the way you're feeling, Shortman." Phil had taken a breath. "I remember that night very well, that was the night me and you Grandma first-" Then Phil realized who he was talking to.

He stood up and quickly started to walk out. "Well, that's it Arnold. Remember, never eat rasberries. See ya later!' With that, Phil shut the door.

Arnold sighed after hearing the advice he got so many times over the years. He was going to pick up Helga very soon.

_Helga..._

Yesterday was very eventful for him. He felt bad he poured all that water on Helga, but atleast he had gotten to see her breasts. They were the most beautiful thing he's seen. And he saw a lot in the junges around the world. He wanted to touch them.

Arnold blushed at that thought. "Well, that why I bought condoms." He whispered to himself. " I hope I get to use them."

Five fifty had rolled around, and Helga was ready. She had on a short denim skirt with a low cut black tanktop. He hair was in ponytail with a pink ribbon tied around it. She had put on pink lip gloss and mascara. Just one more thing before she could consider herseld done. She rolled a joint and started smoking it in her room.

She knew her parents were downstairs, and normally didn't smoke when they were home, due to the fact they could walk in any mintune and catch her. But she was risking it. Weed made her mellow, made her snap less. It would help be nice to Arnold, especially after the mishap of yesterday.

She nearly forgot, Arnold saw her boobs. Which wasn't really a bad thing, but really not the right place. Arnold could see the girls anyday, but she had prefered for him to see them in a room. With the door shut, and the lights off.

_And both of us naked...._

Helga smiled with a love gaze on her face, or maybe it was because she was high. Either or, she shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Olga!" She could hear her dad calling her by the wrong name again, but that didn't bother her. Her room was filled with smoke.

"Coming, Dad!" Helga called out, turning on the fan and then opening her window more. She looked out. She saw Arnold's Grandpa's Packard parked outside.

"Olga!?" He began walking up stairs, getting closer to her door. "Olga, your friend Alfred is here."

He was almost at her door. She took a bottle of perfume and sprayed her room. "Okay Dad! Jeez, can't you give me a fucking second! Crimney!"

She sprayed herself, then popped some mints in her mouth, She opened her door and shut it just as fast, to find her Dad standing right outside. She couldn't look him in the eyes, she was high as hell.

"What's that smell?" He crossed her arms.

"It's a new lotion for my skin, Dad! Can't I get any privacy around here?!" She pushed past him and walked down the stairs.

Her heart melted when she saw Arnold. He had a red t-shirt on with some jeans. And he carried a sunflower in his hand. When she got down to him, she accepted the flower. "Thanks, Football Head."

He rubed the back of his head. "I didn't really know what to get you...I don't know what kind of flowers you liked."

Helga shrugged, smiling all goofy. "It reall doesn't matter to me. Let me go put it up in my room. Want to come?"

Arnold nodded.

Bob watched this conversation, and watched them head upstairs. "Keep that door open!"

"Shut up, Bob!"

Helga opened the door to her room and Arnold stepped in with her. A strong smell of berries and...something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something that reminded him of what a South African tribe used to put in thier pipes. Helga put the flower in a vase, and turned around.

"Wanna get going?" She asked.

Arnold nodded and out the door they went.

Helga looked out her carside window. The air felt very heavy in the car, so much she didn't want to breathe.

_Get a hold of yourself, Helga._

The music was playing and she tried to focus her mind of what she was hearing. She just couldn't focus. She peeked at Arnold ithrough the corner of her eye. His window was down, and his wild blonde hair was blowing everywhere, He used his left hand to drive and his right was laying on the driver seat. Right next to her. Mind you, this is the Packard. Nothing divided them, nothing was in the midle of the seats.

She wanted to grab his hand. She wanted to feel his finger tips. She wanted to move his hand on her thigh and I hope to Jesus he moves it up he skirt. She gulped and slowly moved her hand next to his.

Arnold was noticing this. He could see out of the corner of his eye, her hair was inching towards his. Did she want to hold hands? He swallowed his saliva, and he made a dive. He took her hand in his. This made her jump, very surprised at his sudden movements.

"If you wanted to hold my hand so much, Helga, you could've asked." He said, grinning slyly at her.

His hand was warm, and soft, and he held hers tight. So tight, she thought, maybe he was uncomfertable too. Was he just as nervous as she was? She laughed nervously. "He he, yeah, I'll be more aggressive now." Helga had to stop over analyzing things. She had to suck it up adn take control of the situation. She was a Pataki, of course!

Arnld had blushed at her response. Helga? Aggressve? This he had to see. This he wanted ot see. Arnold shook his head._ No! Gotta be a gentelman, gotta treat her good. Not like a perv!_

He had now pulled into his driveway, and wonder where all the time went. The drive seemed so fast and so...awkward. He pulled in back, meaning they had to go through the house through the kitchen. Hopefully, everyone was doing thier own thing and they would be left alone. Arnold got out of the car and rushed to the other side to try and helpHelga out, but he was too late. She ad gotten out of the car already. He stood back and checked her out. Her black tank top was so tight on her. Wonderful cleavage, and her skirt wasn't really short, but enough for his liking. She was so sexy. He had an uge to kiss her.

"Earth to Arnold!" Helga laughed, waving at him to get his attention. "What are you staring at?"

He smiled. "You. You look great, Helga."

She blushed. "Shutup." She mummbled.

He took her hand once again and lead her up to the house. "Come on in. I've got a T.V. set up in my room. I had to get one from one of the closets downstairs. I thought maybe we could have some,...uh...you know, privacy." _Oh like that didn't sound perverted! I didn't mean for me to soung so suggesting..._

Helga bit her bottom lip and let Arnold gulide her. "That's good. I didn't wnat anyof your crazy neighboors interupting us anyway. Uh, I mean, interupting us from watching to movies. You know, they can be so loud!" _Come on, Helga! Keep it together. Do not wanna come off as desperate._ Even though Helga desperatly wanted him tonight.

"Hello Arnold!"

They were greeted by Phil, who was looking in the fridge.

"hey Grandpa, here are you're keys. Thanks for letting me drive it again." Arnold closed the door after Helga, and then tossed Phil his keys.

"No problem, Shortman." Phil's eye averted to Helga. His eyebrows raised. "Wh-ell! What do we have here? You must be Helga. It's be so long since I've seen you."

Helga smiled looking at the ground. She didn't want to let on that she was high. Or she didn't want him to know she had a pint of alcohol in her purse.

"You should have calmed down since then. You used to be a real fireball." Phil laughed. "Why, I remember Arnold comign home one day, complaining again about how you-"

"Sorry, Grandpa, but we want to get to the movie watching. She has a curfew." Arnold lied. Bob hadn't told Arnold when to bring her back. I guess they didn't care, which upseted him.

"Oh, I getchya! You teenagers, always rushin' off."

Arnold, who had never le go of Helga's hand, pulled her out the kitchen and up the stairs, praying no one would interupt them. Once they made it to Arnold's room, he shut out the rest of the world and looked back at Helga. She had been unusally quiet the whole night. "Helga, are you okay?"

Helga was looking up throught the glass ceiling. The sun was just going down and stars had started to pop up. "Just fine, Football Head." She sat down on his bed and looked at him. She leaned back on her arms and crossed her lags. Arnold's eyes darted to her legs and watched her cross them. "I just...haven't hung out with you in so long. Its weird."

Weird? He hadn't hoped this would be a weird occasion. He wanted her comfertable. Well, he couldn't really ask her to be comfertable, if he wasn't really either. Her body kept making him tense, trying not to look at it too much or too frequently.

"Well, maybe we can start talking." Arnold said sitting down next to her

_No talking! Lets start kissing! _Helga's voice screamed in her head. _I gotta be more ballsy. Thats why I brought the alcohol..._

"Well, let me show you what I brought..." Helga pulled a pint of Jack Daniels out of her purse. Arnold's eyes went wide.

"Helga! You brought alcohol to my house?!"

"Chill out, Arnoldo! It's just a little bit. Beside, you had drank at your party, so can't tell me you don't drink."

"Helga, I have to drive you home."

Helga ckeared her throat. "Actually...I don't have to go home. I told my parents that I'd be going over to Pheobe's afterwards."

Arnold crossed his arms. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. "So, you had this planned all along?"

Helga nodded and laughed wildly. "Yes, I did, Football Head." She held out the bottle to him, expecting him to take it. "So, what do you say?"

Arnold eyed the bottle crefully. Well, since he wasn't driving anywhere, he didn't see why not. They weren't going to bother enyone, really. He grabbed and Jack out of her ahnd and unscrewed it.

"There you go, Football Head!"

"I can't believe you talked me into this." That was the last thing he said before taking a swig.

The alcohol was very bitter. It burned in his mouth and throat. He swallowed it as fast as he could, and gasped for air. He passed it to Helga. She took a swig no problem, and set it down in front of them.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Helga asked.

"Well, I just rented Yes Man, with Jim Carrey. I haven't seen it yet."

Helga shrugged her shoulders. "Okay." She felt so mellow.

As the movie played, they sat on Arnold's bed, watching this T.V. he carried from upstairs. They weren't really talking much, only speakign when Helga was get Arnold to take a sip of the Jack. They were both starting to feel the alcohol. They became very giggly, getting close to each other on the bed, without even realizing it. When the movie had gotten to the part where the cast takes a plane trip very spontaniously, Helga spook up, in a drunken slur.

"Would you ever do anything spontanious like that?" Helga asked the teenaged boy, whose shoulder she was leaning on.

Arnold's head rested on her's. He could smell her hair."Depends." He hic-uped right afterwards.

"Depends on what?" She asked, looking up at him.

He looked down at her. He deep cerlean eyes caght his attention. "You have beautiful eyes..." He whispered.

She blushed and he immedeaitly realized what he said. "Sorry. That just kinda sipped out."

They still kept eye contact. Arnold leaned in towards her, she distinctivly did as well. She closed her eyes and he brushed his lips against hers. She moaned and he pulled back.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered again. "I'm drunk."

She giggled, hearing him say that. "Me too.." She muttered.

He licked his lips and kissed her harder. His hand trailed up her smooth leg as she laid beside him, being propped up by her elbow. She moved her hand up to his neck, then up to massage his scalp. She opened her mouth to allow him more access. He was surprised, but he took the offer. His brain seemed to shutdown the momment he heard her moan. That sound made his knee weak. Left him beggng for more. More of her taste, and her body.

"I'm horny..." She whispered in his ear, as she broke away from the kiss.

Arnold's eyes widened. Did she really jst say that? Was it true? Did he have this smoking hot blonde in his arms telling him she was horny? What should he do? Should he keep kissing or go for....

Arnold kissed her again, but this time tookhis hand and went underneath the back of her shirt. This was the first time he was going to un hook a bra. He went up to the strap. The get more consentration, he stopped kissing her. Now where are those clasps?

Helga began kissing his neck, making it up to his ear. "Arnold...it unhooks in thr front."

He looked at her face and blushed. "Oh.."

He pushed her back down onto the bed and looked at her. She ws clearly drunk. He face was flush, her air everywhere out of the ponytail it was orginally in. He put his hand up her shirt. He got on he and started making out with her again. He found the hook and unhooked it. He gulped. This was it. He was going to touch his first pair of boobs. He was nervous. He knew they were both drunk. Should he do this? Helga fidgitted, moaned, becoming impatient. She wanted him to touch her. She began to get afraid. She felt a little uneasy.

"Arnold..." She groaned, her eyes closed.

He grouped her chest, her soft breats. He thought she wa calling his name in extascy. He could only feel them, wanting to next, lift up the shirt.

"Arnold..Arnold, I'm gonna puke."

Right there, was the end of the night.


	5. I Will Save You

**I don't own a thing!**

Somehow Arnold had gotten Helga downstairs into to the bathroom. She ran in and almost threw herself into the toilet. Some of her things had fallen out of her pocket. Arnold held her hair as she vomited into the toilet.

_Great _He thought_ When I was just about to have a great night, I'm stick holding her hair up._

Helga was embarrassed. She couldn't believe she had drank too much. And here, when she just about to have sex with Arnold, she makes a fool of herself. During the time Arnold had been holding her hair, he noticed two baggies on the floor. He didn't say anything until she had finished.

"Helga, what are those?" He pointed with his free hand.

She wiped her mouth and looked at what he was pointing. Her eyes widened and her heart droppped. She had forgotten she had brought the weed and pills over with her in her pocket.

"Uh..." She desperatly tried to find words.

"Did you brings drugs into my house?" Arnold asked her in a very stern tone.

"Uh...uh.." She stammered. _Fuck fuck fuck! I'm in trouble._ Suddenly she felt very sober, still sick, but sober.

Arnold let go of her hair and reached for the bags. Arnold had never took drugs in his life, so he wasn't sure what he was looking at. One looked like a cigar and the other bag had pills.

"Are these pills, Helga?"

She just stared at him.

"Fuck Helga," He was drunk still so the word just came out. "What the hell were you thinking?" He threw the bags at her. They landed in her lap and she stared at them. Suddenly, instead of looking at these bags with happiness, she was now ashamed.

Arnold stormed out of the bathroom leaving her with her drugs by the toilet. He paced the hallway right outside of the bathroom. She watched him until she spoke.

"Listen, Arnold, it's just some weed and pills. I-" She was cut off.

"Just some weed and pills? Damnit Helga! When did this start happening? You come over with alcohol and drugs. Sure, the alcohol is fine sometimes, but you have pills! What are they, Helga?" Arnold had come back into the bathroom and stood above her, demanding answers.

Helga didn't like that she was getting yelled at. This was her and if he didn't like it, well that was too bad. "Oh, shut up Football Head! Like you care! You left! And you're gonna leave when this week is over! You can't just come back and start caring all of a sudden!" She stood up and got in his face. "You dont know what I go through! You dont know my life and you don't know me!" She stormed past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Helga..." He said in a hushed voice.

"Let me go, Arnold!" She screamed not looking at him.

"No."

He pulled her close into a hug and she took it. She wan't crying but felt like she should be. She listened closely to his heartbeat. "Helga, I'm here now."

She pushed him away and ran out of his house, taking her drugs with her.

Helga woke up on a Tuesday morning. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock. It was early, around 8 in the morning. She continued to lay down and stare at her ceiling. Her thoughts wondered back to Sunday night. How Arnold had found out what she had really become. She remembered how he yelled at her in his drunken state. If only she hadn't drank so much then maybe she wouldn't have puke. And her drugs would've never fallen our of her pocket. She hadn't smoked since that night, and kinda wanted to now.

She got up and walked to her underwear drawer and pulled out what she had saved Sunday afternoon. Open her window and sat back down on her bed. She lit the half weed cigar and began smoking. But it didn't make her feel any better as it usually did, regardless, she finished it.

She had been avoiding Arnold since that night. She wondered what he thought of her now. If he thought she was a waste. Wondered if he thought she was a drugie.

"Probably." She said aloud to herself.

She listened to the birds outside before she closed her window. What was it like to be a bird and just fly anywhere. Run from anything. Just then she heard someone walking over. It was Arnold. He hadn't seen her yet, looking out her window. He was staring at her house, more like the front door. He had stopped as if he had seen someone on her porch and was about to say something. But he didn't, he just stood there. Helga's curiosity got the best of her.

"Arnold, what are you doing here?" She wished she wasn't stoned now.

Arnold had jumped as if something had bit him.

"Helga...I wanna talk to you."

"Arnold, it's 8 in the morning. You came all the way over to talk at 8 in the morning? What if I was sleeping?"

Arnold looked at the ground. "Yeah, I thought you would be. You were yesterday..."

Helga gulped. He was here yesterday?

"Listen," His voice got louder. "I wanna see you. Come down."

Arnold saw Helga leave the window, and he wasn't sure where she went. He waited patiently for her to return to the window, but instead she walked out of the front door. He was glad. He watched walked down the stairs to his side. She was wearing a sundress, yellow, with white flip flops. Her long blonde hair was down and wavy. She looked like a beach goddess. Arnold blushed. This was gonna be hard.

"So what is it, Arnold?" Helga crossed her arms.

"Lets walk?"

He suggested and she took it. They began walking down the street from her house.

"Helga, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making you run out the other night." Arnold began. "And I want to say you're better than that."

_Better than what _Helga wondered, but it was like he read her mind.

"Better than drugs..." He paused. "When did you start?"

Helga sighed. "About a year ago. Sid introduced me."

"Sid?" Arnold exclamied, but then he became calm. "What were those pills?"

"Extascy." She answered him. "They are supposed to make you feel really good. LIke you love everything."

"Wow, extascy." He rubbed the back of his head. "Man, when did we grow up, Helga? When did everything get so tough that you had to go to drugs?"

"It was always tough. You knew that. It just never let up. And I gave in. They make me feel wonderful, Arnold, like my life means something."

He turned to her and grabbed her shoulders. "But it does! You are so smart and talented!" All Helga did was look away. "I wish I never left." Arnold confessed "Because then I could've saved you."

"Arnold.." Helga whispered, but then she snapped back to her old self. She pushed off his grasp that he had on her. "You can't change me, Arnold! It's too late! You're too late!"

He looked at her with sad eyes. He couldn't take it. He needed to grab ahold of her. Get a hold of her soul and bring her back. He grabbed her face and pulled it towards his. He kissed her with all the might he could. To his surprise, she didn't pull back. She kissed him back with the same amount of force. He grabbed her shoulders and squeezed her. Hard. He needed to get her back, even if he had to squeeze the real Helga out. Helga explored his mouth as she did the previous times before. She moaned with pleasure. She loved kissing him, She could do it forever. She would give up drugs for this, anything for his kisses. Hearing Helga moan a couple times now, it didn't startle him as before. He moaned back through thier kiss. He felt so much care for her. He wanted to save her from everything. He broke thier kiss and looked into her blue eyes.

"It's not too late." He told her firmly. "Now, I want you to give me every drug you have and we're gonna go down to the river and throw them in."

Helga nodded, still woozy from thier kiss. They walked back to her house, and on the way, Arnold had grabbed her hand. She squeeled inside. They were holding hands, walking down the sidewalk. It was awesome.

They go to her house and she let him up into her room. It was almost 9 now and she knew her parents would be up soon. They had to get this done. She went into her drawer, once they made it up to her room. She grabbed all her weed and put it in a plastic grocery bag. She saw her pills, felt a little sad she bought them and didn't get to try them. She looked over to Arnold and he was sitting on her bed, admiring her room. She put one of the pills in the bag, but kept the other.

_One try wont hurt anyone_ she thought.

"Okay, Arnold-O. All set to start my drug free life!" She lied but trying to sound honest. He bought it and smiled. "Okay, lets go."

They made it to the river bank. There was no one around this morning, and the bank had become foggy. Arnold took the bag from Helga and threw it as far as he could. It made a plop noise and slowly sank. Arnold turned to her and smiled. "Thats it." He rubbed his hands clean.

Helga knew that wasn't it.


End file.
